Un pequeño malentendido
by Layla.Mae
Summary: Lucy estaba decidida a decirle sus sentimientos a cierto dragon slayer sin importarle la respuesta, pero una escena que desgarró su corazón hacen que todo salga de una manera que jamás imaginó. One-shot. Advertencia SPOILER MANGA.


Hola! les traigo un one shot que se me ocurrió mientras divagaba por el facebook jugando Candy-Rush xD Después de prácticamente 1 mes la señora inspiración se digno a hacerme la visita ewé

Well a leer (:!

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima y lalala lalalá.**_

_**Nota: Este one-shot está situado en la actualidad del manga. si no quieres ser spoliado(?) mejor no leas. **_

* * *

**Un Pequeño Malentendido**

Estaba devastada. Corrí y corrí sin siquiera fijarme en el camino. Solamente quería huir, alejarme de todo aquel daño que me estaba estrujando lentamente mi corazón. Pero, soy una estúpida de todas maneras. Yo sabía de ante mano que su corazón ya tenia una dueña; la cual no era yo. Me hice ilusiones sabiendo perfectamente que sufriría. Nunca fui capaz de decirle lo que sentía, y cuando al fin tuve el valor, mi corazón se quebró en mil pedacitos. Pero no por lo que hubiera dicho, por que no me dijo nada; más bien, nunca le dije nada. Se quebró por la escena que contemplé. Él y ella, en ese bello atardecer. Ella llorando en su pecho por lo que creo yo era felicidad, y él abrazándola en forma de … ¿consuelo?. Naa, tonta, tonta. Obviamente ese abrazo era de felicidad. Por fin estaban juntos, justo como él quería.

Me siento egoísta. Debería estar alegre por que él es feliz junto con la persona que ama. Pero no, todo lo contrario. Me siento abrumada y deprimida. Siento un dolor que me destroza por dentro. Oh, como quisiera ser yo la dueña de todo su ser. Lo soñé, soñé por muchas noches que era feliz junto a él. Curiosamente, tenia esos sueños mientras él me abrasaba ¿Qué coincidencia verdad? Él tenía esa manía de colarse en mi casa y dormir junto a mí, a pesar de que lo aventara a la mañana siguiente de allí. A veces pensaba que lo hacia por que me quería como yo a él, pero otras pensaba que lo hacia por costumbre. Si, ya se había acostumbrado a hacer lo mismo todos los días, y todos los días lo aventaba por la ventana cuando me daba cuenta. Admito que amaba que hiciera aquello, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía muy nerviosa y no sabía como reaccionar. De todas maneras ¿A que viene esto al caso? Esas noches y esos días junto a él ya no volverán.

Me duele, me duele como si enterraran una estaca en mi pecho. Me cuesta respirar. Corrí tanto como mis piernas me lo permitieron. Ahora me encuentro en un bosque; las hojas de sus arboles bailan al ritmo del viento en un majestuoso baile de armonía y tranquilidad. De alguna manera siento como si aquellos arboles intentaran consolarme. Por un momento la tranquilidad me invade y cierro mis ojos. Era pacifico. Mis piernas empezaron a moverse al ritmo de las hojas. Era tan majestuoso, tan calmante, pero fue un grave error. Al tener mis ojos cerrados y no prestar atención, llegué a un precipicio, y cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba cayendo en él.

No sabía que dolor era peor, si el dolor que desgarraba lentamente mi corazón o el dolor que había ocasionado aquella caída. Por tonta decidí no traerme mis llaves, nunca aprendo la lección. Ya no sabía que hacer, lentamente cerré mi ojos y dejé salir unas cuantas lágrimas más. Podía escucharlo. Su voz, esa voz que me daba fortaleza y alegría cada vez que la escuchaba. Podía escucharla, sentía que estaba buscándome, pero … jm ¿A quien quiero engañar? Nunca me buscará, ya no más. Nuevamente los recuerdos vienen a mí, todas aquellas veces junto a él. Todas esas veces tan cercanas pero a la ves, tan lejanas. Saber que nunca se repetirían era el peor dolor que podía sentir, incluso más que el dolor que sentía ahora en todo mi cuerpo por la caída.

"Lucy". Juro que puedo escucharlo gritar mi nombre. Lo se, ya estoy alucinando. Incluso puedo sentir como alguien cae a mi lado y empieza a sujetarme de los hombros. "¿Lucy estas bien?" Nuevamente lo escucho y lo siento, qué bajo eh caído. Es como si mi corazón buscará una manera de consolarse por medio de las alucinaciones. "Natsu…" dije casi en susurro. Deseaba tanto que estuviera junto a mí en este momento. "Lucy resiste te voy a sacar de aquí" Suspiré. Lentamente abrí mis ojos y para mi sorpresa, lo vi. Me pellizqué el cachete para despertarme de aquella alucinación pero mayor fue mi sorpresa al saber que lo que estaba contemplando no era alguna alucinación. Frente a mi estaba él, Natsu. Quien delicadamente me sujetó y empezó a caminar en dirección a donde nos hospedábamos. Pero aun así me sentía mal, el dolor de verlo abrazando a la albina aún no se me quitaba. Nuevamente en un impulso me solté del agarre y tambaleando me pare frente a él y lo encaré. Ya no podía más. El dolor era tan desgarrador que me impedía continuar. Su mirada reflejaba confusión. _"Los vi"_ Fue lo único que mis labios lograron soltar. Una mueca de duda se coló en su rostro para luego pasarse a una de… ¿Miedo?, soy un fracaso intentando leer las expresiones corporales. _"Perdóname, no fue mi intención Lucy"_ Dijo él prácticamente suplicándome, me desconcerté. _"No tengo nada que perdonarte, después de todo, solo hiciste lo que tu corazón te decía"_ Miré a otro lado, ya no podía sostenerle la mirada, las lágrimas ya habían empezaban a rodar por mis mejillas. _"¿Eh? ¿De que me hablas?"_ Me preguntaste provocando que me desconcertara aun más. _"Los vi, a ti y a Yukino. Los vi abrasados… Natsu yo… yo te…"_ a medida que mis palabras salían, muchas lágrimas y sollozos también hacían su aparición. Ya no podía resistir más. Tenia que decírselo. _"Yo… te amo Natsu"_ Y dije finalmente, me disponía a salir corriendo de allí a pesar de que mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que me acostara. Pero antes de siquiera dar un paso. Su mano tomó la mía y me detuvo. Y sin darme tiempo alguno de reaccionar, delicadamente me giró hacia él y posó sus labios contra los míos. Aquel tacto era tan cálido, tan suave, tan único. Justo como lo soñaba. Sin dudarlo le correspondí.

"_Lucy"_ se apartó de mi y mirándome fijamente a los ojos me dijo: _"Malinterpretaste todo. Yukino sólo me estaba agradeciendo por haberle pateado en trasero a los de su ex-gremio. Aunque al final no entendí por qué estaba llorando, todo lo que decía era "Rouge". Yo solo intentaba hacer que se calmara."_ Ja, seguro que si hubiera un concurso para tontas, no me aceptarían por ser toda una profesional. Malinterpreté una situación y actué como toda una inmadura. Y lo peor, mi cuerpo aun me pedía a gritos que dejara de esforzarme. Caí de rodillas dejando que mis lágrimas salieran. _"Ya no llores más"_ Te agachaste y me mostraste tu habitual sonrisa, aquella que hacia que mis fuerzas volvieran en tan sólo un instante. Susurraste un _"te amo"_ y sin protestarte más, dejé que volvieras a tomarme entre tus brazos y que encamináramos a donde nos dirigíamos. Pero ahora era diferente, el dolor se había trasformado en felicidad. Los desgarros que sentía antes se habían esfumado por completo. Sin más, me acomodé en tu pecho y decidí descansar. Ya hablaríamos luego de lo ocurrido hace poco.

* * *

**En uno de los hospedajes donde estaban viviendo los miembros del gremio temporalmente, se encontraba cierta rubia alistándose para salir con su ahora novio en camino al bar donde se encontraba reunido todo lo gremio. **

**-¿Ah? Juro que traía más ropa interior… Creo que lo imaginé- Decía Lucy mientras acomodaba su ropa en el desorganizado equipaje que tenia frente a ella.**

**-Nee Lucy ¿Ya estas lista?- Natsu junto a su fiel amigo gatuno Happy habían entrado en la habitación de la rubia sin su consentimiento, como siempre lo hacían.**

**-Si, es sólo que todo mi equipaje está hecho un desastre y juro que lo había dejado ordenado.- **

**-¿Ah? Pero si vi cuando Natsu lo estaba ahm…. –El pelirosa tapó la boca de su amigo antes de que terminara, pero ya era tarde. Cierta rubia emanaba un aura oscura similar a la de Erza cuando está enojada.**

**-¿Estuvieron jugando con mi ropa?- Maquiavélicamente, Lucy giró su cabeza dejando ver lo enojada que estaba en ese momento. Su rostro era igual e incluso peor que el de Erza enojada. **

**Happy soltándose del agarre del dragon slayer gritó **_**"¡Fue Natsu! ¡Él la quemó!"**_** y acto seguido huyo del lugar.**

**Natsu, maldiciendo a su amigo gatuno por ser tan bocón, corrió despavoridamente temiendo por su vida mientras su amada rubia lo perseguía con intensiones de ahorcarlo. Y aunque fuera extraño, esa era una de las formas de demostrarse lo mucho que ambos se querían.**

**... ¿Fin?**

* * *

Se aceptan sartenazos y demás utensilios que quieran arrojar(?) Ok no xD

Perdón si la actitud de Natsu está medio OC (se dice así cierto?) pero es que me cuesta manejar su personalidad. Al final intenté compensar eso xDU

Por cierto, si, yo al principio también creí que hablaba de Lissana xD Pero a medida que escribía más ideas fueron llegando a mi cabeza y cambié el personaje. Asd aun me cuesta creer lo que va a pasar en el Manga T.T

well, ¿Qué les pareció? (:


End file.
